marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye
Hawkeye is a hero from the Marvel Comics who makes his introduction to the series in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Orphaned at a young age, Clint Barton and his brother Barney fled to a traveling circus. Clint was trained as a master archer, and eventually became known to the world as Hawkeye, the world's greatest marksman. Growing up, Hawkeye idolized Captain America, and sought to use his abilities for good, Although there were some minor altercations beforehand, including being framed, he eventually caught the eye of, and ended up joining the Avengers. Hawkeye can get a bit cocky and hot-headed at times, but he can definitely back up his words with a multitude of specially-crafted arrows at his leisure. Hawkeye would go on to join other teams such as the Defenders and the Thunderbolts, but his home was with the Avengers. This backfired on him, however, as it resulted in his death at the hands of the Scarlet Witch, whose powers were out of control due to a mental breakdown. Hawkeye was later revived, but took the new alias as Ronin, due to another hero with the Hawkeye name appearing (this being Kate Bishop from the Young Avengers, to whom Clint personally gave his blessing). But after Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers team, which included the villain with a deadly aim Bullseye posing as Hawkeye, were defeated, Clint realized that he should retake his Hawkeye legacy, even if by force (which included a failed assassination attempt on Osborn himself). After the Siege of Asgard, Clint retook the mantle of Hawkeye as a member of the revamped Avengers. Appearance Underneath his costume, Hawkeye has blonde hair and blue eyes. His classic costume has a purple cowl with eyes resembling Wolverine's mask, and a giant "H" on his forehead. His shirt is sleeveless but has a few armbands. Most of his costume resembles a typical superhero jumpsuit, but it includes large pieces of cloth from his torso reaching past it below his belt. His boots are cuffed at the tops like Captain America. On his back, Hawkeye carries a quiver full of many trick arrows. His new costume ditches the cowl for a pair of shades, and the suit is now black with purple details, including a downward-pointing arrow motif at the chest. Powers and Abilities Hawkeye does not possess any true superpowers, but his abilities far surpass the average human, such as: * Superb aiming skills, almost never missing * Keen eyesight * Skilled with a bow and arrow * Proficient in other weapons, but prefers bow and arrow * Professional-level acrobat * Trained martial artist * Makes use of special arrows of varying properties Personality Hawkeye is naturally rebellious and confrontational. These qualities have often put him at odds with his fellow Avengers, but he usually sets aside these differences to operate more smoothly in battle. Hawkeye can seem overconfident and brash, but as his in-game quote says "You're not brash if you can back it up." This quote may just reinforce his reputation as brash. He is quick to anger, and always voices his opinion, even when it may have negative consequences. During his happier times, he enjoys joking around in battle, poking fun at his allies and enemies alike. Trivia * Hawkeye's alternative schemes are his Tales of Suspense attire, Evil Hawkeye from War of the Gems, Heroes Reborn attire, Ultimate Hawkeye, and the space suit seen in Earth's Mightiest Heroes. His DLC costume is his Ronin costume. * Like many other Marvel characters who appeared in said series, Hawkeye's voice actor, Chris Cox, also voiced the character in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. * One of his intros has references to The Defenders and Thunderbolts, two teams he served on in the past. * His level three hyper, in which Ant-Man rides one of his arrows before turning into Giant-Man, was inspired by the cover of Avengers #223 (Sept. 1982), wherein they team up to battle Taskmaster. * Hawkeye mentions "Cap's Kooky Quartet", the nickname for the Avengers after their first big roster shake-up, in his special intro against Captain America (both of them were part of this team, alongside Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Magneto's children). * He also mocks Iron Man over Force Works, a team he headed in the mid-90s. * His victory quote against C. Viper compares her unfavorably to Black Widow * Hawkeye was announced alongside Ghost Rider, Firebrand, and Strider Hiryu. * Hawkeye is the first character announced for Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 to not leave the stage during his winning animation. * Hawkeye (like Thor) counts as an Avenger when teamed with Captain America and/or Iron Man for their respective pre-match Avenger battle cries. * After defeating Wolverine, Hawkeye says "You fight like an old man, Logan." This is a reference to the alternate universe "Old Man Logan" storyline, in which Wolverine, becoming a pacifist after all villains teamed up to kill most heroes, is brought back into action by an older, blinded Hawkeye. * Hawkeye's Level 3 Hyper Combo is a reference to a classic Avengers cover, which had Hawkeye about to fire Ant-man. Coincidentally, Hawkeye's Aftermatch Portrait also shows him about to fire Ant-man, further proving the reference. * Hawkeye was revealed alongside Strider Hiryu for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Both characters are highly acrobatic warriors with an array of weapons. Hawkeye has numerous different types of arrows, and Strider Hiryu uses numerous mechanical weapons in combat. ** Hawkeye's rival in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite appears to be Dante (As both were seen fighting in the MVCI variant cover comic for Hawkeye Vol 5. #9). Both are wisecracking combatants who love taunting their opponents and have an affinity for projectiles. Both were also competing with each other in the beginning of story mode. * Much like Guile's and M.O.D.O.K.'s themes, Hawkeye's theme is starting to become an internet meme, some videos has been created, saying that "Hawkeye's Theme Makes Anything Better" like "Guile's Theme goes with Everything" and "M.O.D.O.K.'s Theme goes with Trolling", the videos show some scenes from games, shows or movies that seems suitable. Also See Hawkeye's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Hawkeye on the Marvel Wiki Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Marvel Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Damage Dealer Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite de:Hawkeye es:Hawkeye